Roller coaster romance
by kanista
Summary: Clingy brother sister duo Cain and Setsu get up on a roller coaster. A slight mishap helps move things along!
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko Mogami was fed up. It wasn't that she couldn't get into her role of Stesu. Nor was it the fact that she hadn't done justice to her role.

In fact, she reflected, she had done exactly as the president had asked her to do. She had been the perfect guardian for Cain Heel. Thanks to her, for the past few months,the shooting of the movie was going smoothly. During the first few weeks , Ren seemed to be under intense pressure. It took all her tact and gentleness to coax the reason out of him. Ren told her about his violent and painful past, how he had left his home and also the fact that he was her fairy prince-Corn.

Kyoko had been horrified at first. She'd felt something more than pity for the suffering man before her and had taken him in her arms to comfort him. From that day, she never left his side during shooting and wanted to be always there for him when he was in trouble. 'Brother and sister' became closer to each other within a few days, closer than they had been in one year.

_And that's how the whole freaking problem started!_ ,Kyoko thought furiously to herself, punching her pillow. She rolled over to find the object of her frustration sleeping soundly and immediately turned over again. Kyoko knew what her problem was. She was falling more in love with Ren every passing day. And she could never pluck up the courage to tell him. If only there was some way to get _him_ to fall in love with her!

And suddenly, an idea struck her!

She got up stealthily from her bed, and checked her wardrobe. They had been shooting for the climax of the movie for a week now. Tomorrow's shoot would be in the evening. Since they would be free in the morning, it would be the perfect time to execute her plan.

Kyoko finally found what she was looking for . She held up the super-tight mini skirt and skimpy top she had to wear on their first night as Cain and Setsu. A wicked smile crossed her face. Perfect! She grabbed all the pants and tops Cain had bought her and put them into the washing machine. _Good!_,She thought with a satisfied smile. _Tomorrow Cain is going to see me in that dress whether he likes it or not!_

She got up early in the morning, rushed to the shower, put on her clothes and began applying her make-up.

She sighed with relief at the sound of the door slamming. She and 'Cain' had decided to eat out for breakfast and go out for the morning before the shoot. But it had struck her later that Cain might just lock her in the room and bought her some more clothes before letting her out. Funny that. He didn't seem to like her wearing shorts or skirts..if she didn't know better, she would have thought he liked her.

She went out of the hotel and found Cain waiting for her. She ran to him and flung her arms around. "GOOOD MORRRRRRRRNING CAIN! HAD A GOOD SLEEP?", she squealed, kissing him on the cheek.

Ren blinked at first, surprised at her greeting. Then he hugged her back painfully aware that this was the only time she would hold him like that…

He frowned when he noticed what she was wearing. _Why the hell is she wearing that? Is she testing my reason? Calm down,Kuon! Don't. Look. At. Her. Too late! OMG! She looks gorgeous!_

As they walked he often glanced at her (when she wasn't looking), taking in her clothes, her figure, before quickly turning away.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Kyoko was fuming. They had spent a most boring hour wandering around aimlessly and Ren hadn't looked once at her! Her plan had flopped!

Soon they found themselves near an amusement park. Cain suggested they go on some rides, have some lunch and go back to the hotel. Kyoko nodded absent-mindedly. She was too busy thinking of a new plan to notice that they were heading for a roller coaster until she found herself on the seat. With a safety belt around her.

Kyoko stared ahead and gulped. The roller coaster was HUUUGE! There were probably fifty loops,and at the topmost point, there was a loop where they would be hanging upside-down with nothing but a large pool of water beneath them! It was going to be a long five minute right.

WHOOOOOOOOOOSH! The roller coaster went forward at lightning speed, going on loop the loops, sometimes crawling up slowly and then hurtling down at an unimaginable speed."HOLD ON TO ME SETSU!", Cain yelled out in excitement. Kyoko didn't need telling twice! She held Ren's arms tightly, screaming with terror.

Ren was enjoying himself thoroughly. Perhaps he should take her on more roller coaster rides!

Then they reached the dreaded peak. The carriage went in circles round and round till Kyoko felt quite dizzy. Suddenly it came to a halt. The two passenger found themselves felt the blood rushing to her face and held on to Ren tightly.

Suddenly there was a creak and a front of the carriage broke away from the track. Ren's eyes widened in horror as he realized that the whole carriage was beginning to break loose from the track, leading them down to the pool below!

Quick as lightening, he grabbed Kyoko with one hand and the track with the other. Kyoko got rid of the safety-belt a few seconds before the carriage fell down 20 feet with a giant splash.

Kyoko held onto Ren tightly, her legs wrapped around his waist, and her face buried in his chest praying. _If I ever get out of this alive, I'll tell Ren honestly that I love him! Pleeeeeaaase! I don't wanna die!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**ATTENTION! I'D MENTIONED LAST TIME THAT THE ROLLER COASTER FELL TWENTY FEET. WELL,I REALISED TWENTY FEET IS NOT HIGH ENOUGH. SO IT'S 500 METRES INSTEAD OKAY? **_

_**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION, AND PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_

Once he had made sure that Kyoko had a firmer hold on him, Ren took off his other arm from her waist and held onto the track with both hands.

Below them, there were screams and people running around to get help. They were the only ones on the ride as the roller-coaster was not a very popular ride. Ren hoped help would come quickly. His hands were nearly burnt crisp because of the hot metal tracks, his arms were aching due to strain and he could hardly breathe with Kyoko holding him so tight. Not that he minded.

Kyoko hoisted herself a little higher up till they were almost on the same level. Ren took one look at her and in an instant ,his mind went blank. He forgot he was hanging fifty feet above a pool of water. He forgot that they could be dead if help did not arrive on time. His mind was filled with all kinds of emotions when he saw the girl he loved holding onto him as her lifeline.

_**Happiness**__ . She's finally holding me like I always dreamt she would!_

_**Frustration**__. She's holding me, but I can't hold her back._

_**Pain**__. She'll never hold me like that again…_

_**Desire. **__Why did she have to wear that skimpy outfit? She's so close, if only I could kiss her…Hey..wait a minute…_

And then the final emotion struck him.

_**Realization. **__WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS? I Need to get us out of here. We're in a tricky position. So it'll be a long time before someone can actually reach us!_

"Kyoko."

Kyoko looked up at him, her eyes filled with terror.

"We're not going to die.", he assured her. "But I can't hold on much longer, so I'm going to have to jump. Just hold on tight okay? And trust me. We won't be hurt because we'll fall in the water, but take a deep breath. We'll fall quite deep into the water because we're jumping in from nearly five hundred metres."

Kyoko nodded. "I trust you Ren.", she said simply.

She tightened her arms around Ren and closed her eyes. Ren took a deep breath and let go..

Kyoko felt a sudden total emptiness inside her as they fell towards the pool, their arms tightly wrapped around each other. She didn't dare look down.

Two seconds after he had let go off the track, Ren vowed to confess his feelings to Kyoko after they were out of that situation. Three seconds later Ren realized Kyoko had called him by his first name. Ren. Not Cain. Not Tsuruga-san. Just Ren. Four seconds later , happiness and hope bubbled within him. One second later, they fell into the water. SPLASH!

The journey down through the water seemed to go on forever, though it was just a few minutes before the two of them bobbed up to the surface. Ren ,looking at the unconscious Kyoko realized she had either passed out from the shock or had forgotten to take a deep breath before their plunge in the pool.

The people in the park had been watching with horror at the dangling couple. There were gasps and screams of fright when they jumped. It was like a movie. Two people jumping deep into the lake and finally emerging.

They watched mesmerized, all thoughts of helping the two young people completely evaporating from their minds, as the young man carried the unconscious girl out of the water and walked towards them. The whole sight looked so..so _unreal_…like a dramatic movie poster! The girl still had not let go one of her arms around her companion's neck, where it hung feebly. The other arm hung to her side in a graceful arc and her hair hung loose, dripping wet. Someone took a picture of them. Later after Ren's movie was released and Cain's identity revealed, that picture became one of the most popular mobile wallpapers. There were plenty of men who would have done anything to have been in Ren's place and even more women who wanted to be in Kyoko's.

Ren ignored the crowd as he lay Kyoko on the ground. His primary concern was to ensure that she lived. He felt her pulse and was relieved to find that it was regular, though a little feeble.

He placed his palms on her chest, one above the other, and began pushing up..down…up..down trying to pump the water out of her body. After a few minutes Kyoko regained consciousness. But she kept her eyes tightly shut. She knew there was still one more thing for Ren to do and she wasn't waking up until then…

Ren frowned in confusion and frustration as Kyoko's eyes remained stubbornly shut. "I don't understand..", he muttered to himself as he continued to pump harder. "This has never failed before. Kyoko , wake up!"

Kyoko's eyes nearly snapped open when she heard Ren call her by her first name and in such a loving manner. But her first plan had already failed and she was determined not to botch this one up. She kept her eyes shut.

"Why don't you try artificial respiration mister?" , said someone from the crowd.

"Yes!", Kyoko cheered inwardly and said a silent word of thanks to whoever the person was.

Ren was getting desperate. Without any further ado, he plunged his mouth into Kyoko's. Kyoko nearly exploded with happiness at the feeling of Ren's lips on hers. Suddenly she realized that she didn't know _how_ to kiss. So she just gave him a light peck on the lips to let him know she was conscious before wrapping her arms around him."I love you Ren.", she whispered into his ears.

Ren's eyes widened at her kiss and confession. But he was determined to teach her a lesson for scaring him like that…

He roughly took her hands of him, pulled her to her feet and dragged her away from the crowd, away from the amusement park, until the reached a dark alley. He turned to her glaring at her with such intensity that she nearly shriveled under his gaze."Kyoko! That was _Bad_. _Very Bad_!"

Kyoko felt her heart break into a million pieces when Ren wrenched himself away from her embrace. And when she heard his words, she nearly broke down.

"You call _that_ a kiss?".Kyoko stared up at him. His glare was gone and his mouth was twitching humorously. "REN!", she yelled indignantly and lunged for him. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a tight embrace before crushing her lips with his for a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away reluctantly, Ren smiled at her."I love you too Kyoko. I've loved you for nearly an year."

Kyoko's eyes widened .So she never had to go to all that trouble! Ren gazed at her up to down, taking in her dripping wet form with her clothes clinging to her body in a manner that made her blush. He took her hand."Come on." He said with a slight hint of the Emperor of the night on his face. "Back to the hotel. There's a lot I have to teach you . And I don't think one day's going to be enough."


End file.
